Fairy Tail's Newest Member
by MrHeartfilia
Summary: A new member arrives at Fairy Tail and some very old secrets are revealed to the world. an OC based story Rated T for language and later chapters.Please review and read!


**The newest member of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy it!

_Stop it! Please stop it! I can't do this anymore Molly, I'm scared!_

Molly woke up in a cold sweat, and calmed herself, she'd been having these dreams for a while now, but anyway she had to find him, he was the one who knew what had happened it was all his fault! She looked out of the window and that was were she knew he would be "Fairy Tail" the strongest guild in Fiore, she knew how she would get her revenge on him and it started with joining that guild.

The sun shone down on the busy streets of Magnolia, no-one noticed a small figure darting through the streets, she wore a white expressionless mask and had a long grey cloak on, she had a small brown top on and she barely manage to avoid being crushed by the crowds. Eventually she made her way towards the guild and she threw her cloak of and took of her mask showing a small thirteen year old girl with brown hair that was tied in a long plait. She had a few small freckles on her face but they wouldn't be noticed. Molly picked up the courage to go inside and pushed open the double doors.

When she entered she noticed that there was a group of people sitting on a table near a bar and he was there.

"Just you wait , I'll take everything you love and have away from you"

She sat down in one of the seats and noticed a young woman with white hair giving out drinks to everyone in the guild. Molly nervously walked up to her and asked

"Umm; excuse but, do you know where the master of this guild is?"

The woman turned around smiling and said

"I'll call him for you, my name's Mirajane and I work here as a barmaid and I do other things too!" Molly watched as Mirajane called up the stairs "Master! Someone's here to see you,"

"I'll be right there" said a loud bellowing voice.

Molly pinched herself, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to join the most (in)famous guild in the whole of Fiore.

"Hello, there, young lady"

"Ahhhh!" Molly screamed and then realised that it was the master of Fairy Tail Makarov! She blushed beetroot red "s-s-sorry for being so loud there you really scared me then…"

"so why did you want to talk to me then?"

"I want to join Fairy Tail" replied Molly staring right into the man's eyes

"What!a young girl like you?"

"I'm 15, you know"

"I guess I could let you… Alright just this once don't tell your friends ok"

"Thank you so much!"

"I need to ask you some questions now ok?"

"OK"

"What's your full name" whilst he said that Makarov pulled out a book and started writing down in it.

"My name is Molly Hitomi" she replied.

"Where were you born?"

" I was born in Era"

"I think that's it all you have to do is pick what colour and where you want the guild stamp to go."

"Yes!" she thought she was finally going to be a Fairy Tail mage!

"Could I have the stamp in red and could you put it on my right shoulder please"

"Of course, you can" he quickly picked up the stamp and stamped it on her right shoulder "welcome to the family" he smiled.

"Thanks again " grinned Molly. Now it was time to show that bastard who he had betrayed.

Lucy turned around and noticed a young girl with long brown plait walking towards them.

"Hey Natsu!" she prodded the pink haired boy and pointed at the girl

"It's a new member of the guild"

Molly noticed the blonde haired girl staring at her and she walked towards the table she was on shyly.

"H-hello my name's Molly and I'm new here, so could you help me for a bit while I get settled in here."

"Of course" replied the blonde haired girl "My name's Lucy by the way"

"Hey you lot!" Lucy shouted at the people on the table "this is Molly and she is new to this guild, so try to help her to get settled in here, Ok"

"Sure Lucy; whatever you say" replied Natsu.

"So, Molly is it, what's your magic then"

Molly turned her head and looked at the boy.

"Get out of my face you pink-haired monkey," Natsu turned around slowly and whispered "Are you calling me a monkey…!"

"Yes I am, so what are you going to do about it"

"Fight me and I'll show you that you messed with the wrong guy"

"Sure, but don't cry when I beat you"

Lucy stood there shocked "How could that lovely little girl become so… violent over the course of a few minute" She looked at the ice-mage, Gray and he looked as equally shocked as her, she watched as Natsu and Molly walked out to the back of the guild and said to gray "I think I've seen her before, you know"

"Same here" he replied.

"Why did she challenge Natsu, anyway, she's bound to get beaten"

"I don't know, but lets watch anyway"

Juvia watched the new member walked out to the back of the guild. "W-why is she here" She thought " She was supposed to be back at my guild, I thought she was still sealed…"

Why does Molly hate Natsu so much? Why do Lucy and Gray seem to know her? Why is Juvia so worried about her and what does she mean by sealed anyway? Who will win the fight?

Find out in chapter 2: The fight


End file.
